


Mi esposa, "La loca de los Titanes"

by EluneST



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años han pasado después de la última batalla contra la raza de titanes que azotó por años a la humanidad.</p>
<p>Y Levi sobrevivió, pero no está solo, una de sus compañeras se ha convertido en su esposa.</p>
<p>¿Cómo fue que llegaron si para ella, Levi era un maniático sin remedio y para el sargento, Hanji era la loca de los titanes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi esposa, "La loca de los Titanes"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic hecho con el mayor de los miedos, ya que no he seguido mucho este fandom y la verdad se trata de un regalo de cumpleaños para una persona muy especial.
> 
> Sin embargo, espero que los personajes estén en su IC. Traté que no se me escaparan del rango. Mis disculpas si no lo logré.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Disfruten y comenten!

**ELUNEST**

**  
08SEP15**

**“MI ESPOSA, LA LOCA DE LOS TITANES”**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

**ACKERMANN LEVI X ZOE HANJI**

** CAPITULO UNICO **

_Los años han pasado después de la última batalla contra la raza de titanes que azotó por años a la humanidad._

_Y Levi sobrevivió, pero no está solo, una de sus compañeras se ha convertido en su esposa._

_¿Cómo fue que llegaron si para ella, Levi era un maniático sin remedio y para el sargento, Hanji era la loca de los titanes?_

** CAPITULO UNICO  ** —  ** MI ESPOSA, LA LOCA DE LOS TITANES. **

**Su historia con ella ha sido una aventura de la cual no está para nada arrepentido.**

**Quizás lo único que puede exceptuar esa afirmación es que será imposible garantizar que va a morir después que ella para evitarle el sufrimiento de quedarse sola de nuevo** — **como se lo prometió cuando se fueron a vivir juntos** — **ya que la soledad para su esposa se convirtió en un problema después de conocer el amor y de aprender a confiar absolutamente en otra persona, creer que la va a respetar y acompañar hasta morir juntos y de viejos.**

**Aunque, su esposa no fue la única que aprendió todo eso, porque él también experimentó ese miedo de amar, de conocer en carne ese concepto, de asumir que lo siente y después decírselo a la otra persona en un mundo donde la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Fueron años de lucha** — **y no se trata de los titanes precisamente, porque eso es otro negocio** — **, fueron años de poder confiar en la otra persona más allá del ejército, de compartir otra vida que ella ni él conocían, ya que entraron muy jóvenes a la milicia y se acostumbraron a tener relaciones jerárquicas, tácticas, de comerse la pena por los amigos que se fueron, pero nunca vivir en una casa, con hijos y** — **principalmente** — **vivir en paz.**

**Levi hace una mueca sonriente mientras apoya su cuerpo sentando en el árbol de manzanas plantado antes de que ellos llegaran** **en una pequeña colina donde puede ver el rancho donde él echó sus raíces con ella, quien se encarga de tener un huerto variado y productivo junto con el cuidado del ganado, ya que ahora viven de las ganancias de los productos que venden en los mercados y ferias de las ciudades cercanas a ellos. No quieren tener nada que ver con la ciudad, porque si bien ya no existen los fuertes María, Rose y Sina, pues aun sienten la vibración de la guerra, del sentirse preso en esos muros y de lo cruel que significaba volver derrotados y notificar a las familias que los parientes entregados al ejército han sido asesinados sin piedad como en toda guerra, donde muchas veces ni siquiera podían volver con alguna parte de los cadáveres para darles /digna sepultura/.**

**Ackermann observa a sus hijos que están agarrando a su madre de las ropas mientras ella revisa las lechugas y los tomates; les encanta estar con esa persona que siempre tiene historias de animales y juegos para ellos.**

**  
¿Quién diría que su vida podría dar este giro?**

**Si le hubieran dicho que pasaría esto hace diez años atrás, le habría volado la cara de una patada al demente por semejante ocurrencia.**

**_Primero, porque Hanji era la última persona con la cual él se habría imaginado esta vida si es que existía la remota posibilidad de sobrevivir._ **

****

**_Segundo, Hanji nunca tuvo cabeza para él ni para otra persona si no tuviese que ver con los titanes._ **

****

**_Y tercero, ambos nunca fueron expertos en materias del amor, sobre todo él._ **

**Quizás, ella en su condición de género es más receptiva a los sentimientos, pero él no. Su historia es distinta, llena de episodios que jamás se ha cuestionado merecer o no, porque realmente eso no habría hecho la diferencia y, además, la guerra con los titanes tampoco le había dado tiempo para reflexionar de su existencia si quiera.**

**Para él, la palabra amor no existía en su diccionario. La única que cercana antes de estar con Hanji había sido la amistad, la camaradería que tuvo con Farlán e Isabel, ya que el recuerdo de su madre Kuschel siempre fue muy vago, una especie de sentimiento agradable mezclado con una seguridad ultrajada a temprana edad y de la noche a la mañana.**

**Incluso Kenny, quien después resultó ser hermano de su madre, tampoco le dio muchas herramientas para conocer el amor, ya que comenzó a entender que su tío estaba metido en una /secta/ antihumanos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eso, Kenny le enseñó a sobrevivir en los albores de un mundo cruel que luego enfrentó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar que al principio lo hizo obligado, por cumplirle a Erwin Smith**

**_Erwin…_ **

**Ese maldito rubio de ojos azules que lo cazó prácticamente al igual que sus camaradas, pues ha sido la persona quien más se ha acercado a un mejor amigo, un hermano, pero también como un padre a pesar que lo último jamás lo reconocería, porque eso significa asumir y revivir muchos dolores que involucran a Farlán, Isabel y Kuschel, quienes son personas que las lleva todos los días en el corazón, sobre todo los dos primeros, ya que ellos fueron sus pilares cuando él no tenía a nadie y sufrió mucho cuando los vio morir por culpa de esas bestias que le dieron** — **sin siquiera sospechar** — **la oportunidad de conocer a la persona con la cual quiere compartir el resto de su vida.**

**Levi guarda los mejores recuerdos de sus camaradas, pero el antiguo comandante fue quien le ayudó a crecer, a volver a confiar y respaldarse en sus nuevos compañeros, a creer en un mundo mejor a pesar de estar inmersos en una guerra donde las posibilidades de ganar eran ínfimas cada día.**

**Ackermann baja la cabeza mientras que sus rodillas dobladas van a parar a su pecho en el momento que recuerda a esas bestias a quienes tuvo que aprender a enfrentar con la mayor de las valentías y el peor de los odios para poder sobrevivir ante ese “ _castigo divino por las injurias de la humanidad”_ como fue el pensamiento de los religiosos en esa época o _la “prueba que más grande de vida para el mundo y sentir la suprema gloria”_ en versión de los laicos.**

**Levi, en cambio, tomó la justicia en sus manos y combatió duro contra ellos, contra el plan de las /sectas/ que querían exterminar la humanidad conocida para inventar una mejor e indestructible. Levi no fue de la milicia de gallinitas intelectuales y con eso se refiere a los religiosos, políticos y laicos quienes cacareaban unas con otras sin parar, sin asumir que la verdadera pelea estaba a las fueras de los fuertes. Ackermann siempre estuvo seguro que, si le daba los sables y el sistema de combate para ir a cortarles las cabezas a los titanes, habrían sido los primeros en correr diciendo** — **en una animidad, porque para eso sí estaban unidos** — **que las fuerzas de ejército estaban mayormente capacitadas para enfrentar, porque eran la luz del conocimiento, la fuerza para las mentes de los soldados, pero no para cortar cabezas de las bestias impías.**

**El antiguo sargento suspira cansino recordando mientras coge una manzana y la limpia con un pañuelo blanco que guarda en su bolsillo derecho. Cuando la muerde siente que el jugo de la fruta chorrear su boca y por suerte no ha caído en sus pantalones, porque odia tener la ropa manchada por mucho que viva en un rancho. El polvo no lo puede evitar fuera de casa, pero las manchas de alimentos sí.**

**En ese momento ve a su esposa apuntarle desde lejos para sus hijos. Seguramente los pequeños están preguntando por él y Levi sonríe ante ese pensamiento, ya que esos pequeños se convirtieron en el testimonio, en el hecho tácito de su paz; le hacen dejar atrás esos tiempos donde vivía en la penumbra, en los suburbios como una veleta, como un ratón de alcantarilla que sale sólo a buscar comida y vivir el presente, porque no había un futuro esperándolo como ahora.**

**En esos tiempos pasados, él debía asumir que los políticos sucios dominaban la humanidad y que se respaldan en un Dios inexistente, un ser que les entrega la potestad divina para gobernar o más bien subyugar según la propia visión del que fue sargento en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sin embargo, no es que ahora todos los políticos son buenos, pero** — **al menos** — **no hay guerra, ni los impuestos para la comercialización de sus productos están tan altos como para la usura, ya que las autoridades entienden que se necesitan años para reactivar por completo la economía; sus hijos pronto van a ir a la escuela y él vive tranquilo junto a Hanji en su propio suelo o rancho, sin tener que esconderse de nadie ni robar para comer. Eso es mucho más de lo que él habría imaginado en toda su vida a pesar de tener vagos planes.**

**  
De hecho, había acordado con Erwin que cuando terminara la guerra contra los titanes, quería la libertad para irse, para desaparecer un largo tiempo a lo cual el mayor estuvo de acuerdo. Levi tenía pensado en irse a otro pueblo y empezar de cero, tener un rancho para cultivarlo y vender sus frutos, cosa que ahora lo hace Hanji y mucho mejor que él; dedicarse a la carpintería, ya que al de cabellos azabache sí se le da bien las figuras talladas y las puede vender junto con utensilios de cocina también hechos por él a pesar que para usarlos sea un desastre.**

_“Me alegra mucho que tengas un futuro por el cual luchar, Levi_ _—_ _sonriendo desde su escritorio_ _—_ _pero te falta una mujer, una compañera con la cual tener tus hijos. Echar raíces”_

**Sonríe chasqueando la lengua por recordar aquellas palabras de Erwin durante esos tiempos donde todo lo que vive ahora es una utopía a pesar que el mayor le habló sobre la familia, de su juventud y lo fuerte que es para criar niños junto a una esposa. Pero, todo eso era** — **para él** — **un sueño de los tontos sentimentales que no pueden vivir solos y que realmente no disfrutan la libertad. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, eso no era lo que pensaba realmente, lo dijo porque tenía miedo de sufrir de nuevo por haber perdido otra vez a las personas que más quiere.**

**No deseaba perder a sus hijos y a su esposa, tal como pasó con su madre y con sus amigos. Sólo la pureza de su niñez le permitió colocarse de pie cuando perdió a su madre y abrirse a Isabel y Farlán, quienes le dieron** — **sin proponérselo** — **un motivo para seguir en este mundo sin rencores y luchar por lo justo.** **Pero, cuando los separaron de su lado forzosamente al ser asesinados por los titanes, todo se fue a negro.**

**  
En ese momento se prometió nunca entregarle el corazón a alguien más.**

**  
_Hasta que la conoció, a la "loca de los titanes"._**

**Fue un flechazo inminente que lo disfrazó de muchas maneras para que nadie se percatase** — **hasta él mismo** — **de ese sentimiento que se mantuvo latente y que luchó por ahogar cuando ella se acercaba por** **cualquier cosa, cuando la veía pasear por la base e incluso, y con más ahínco, cuando conversaba demasiado con Erwin cosas de la vida cotidiana que quería hacer si lograba sobrevivir a la guerra o con Eren, por quien mostraba más entusiasmo en su condición de titán. Seres que por los que ella sentía un sentimiento parecido a la obsesión, según él.**

**  
Los celos y la frustración se apoderaban de Levi cada vez que veía a Hanji con Eren, porque el niño tenía toda su atención y cuidados desde el punto de vista de la investigación claro está, pero Ackermann no podía discernir y se enojaba etiquetando a Hanji como /la loca de los titanes/.**

**  
Esa loca lo fue embrujando con su inquebrantable tesón por la búsqueda de la verdad y salvación de la humanidad a pesar que eso significaba salvar a la escoria política que no hace nada más que  
usufructuar del esfuerzo del pueblo con el pretexto de que su trabajo ** — **basado en construir leyes** — **es para el beneficio de todos, lo cual resulta una absurda** **falacia entre otras cosas para Levi.**

**Lo conquistaron esos cabellos castaños que siguen haciendo juego con esos ojos chocolate tímidos e ingenuos, luminosos y llenos de buenos sentimientos; su fortaleza inquebrantable ante todo cuando los ánimos de sus camaradas** **estaban por los suelos; su inteligencia para encontrar información que sirvió para muchos planes tácticos de Erwin y acabar con esas escorias, quienes le arrebataron el brazo en uno de los tantos ataques que finalmente no le arrancaron la vida, ya que es el padrino de sus pequeños, quienes lo adoran demasiado.**

**Pero, lo que terminó de conquistar su corazón, es el humor de Hanji, esa forma que tiene de responderle sin sentirse menoscabada; le encanta que hasta el día de hoy le conteste con pachotadas las suyas y después se siguen hablando igual que siempre.**

— **¿Oe, qué estás haciendo, Levi? ¡Tus hijos te están llamando!** —, **exclama su esposa quien viene subiendo el monte con los niños a cada lado y tomados de su mano.**

— **Pensaba en todos los años que te he aguantado, loca** —, **le hace una mueca sonriente mientras la ve llegar presa de sus pequeños hijos que no la sueltan de los pantalones ni de las manos.**

— **Los años que yo te he aguantado dirás, maniático** —, **corrige curvando alegremente sus labios.**

**Por eso es que está con ella, porque entiende cuando habla de verdad o está jugando, porque el amor no se trata de arrumacos solamente, se trata de ser amigos, compañeros que se pelean por lo que creen si es necesario, pero son lo suficientemente capaces de asumir responsabilidades cuando aplica, porque sienten confianza absoluta sobre el otro, cosa que jamás podría con otra mujer, como con Petra, por ejemplo.**

**Hanji suelta la mano a uno de los niños, quien corre para encontrarse con su padre. Levi lo encierra con sus brazos y piernas en un abrazo muy cariñoso.**

**Mientras tanto, la castaña se sienta al lado de su esposo dejando al otro pequeño en sus propias piernas y compartir el hermoso atardecer en el árbol de manzana. Aquel testigo de tantos momentos de la pareja.**

— **En serio, Levi. ¿En qué pensabas?** —, **su curiosidad jamás se durmió.**

— **En cómo llegamos hasta aquí** —, **contesta sincero mientras toma a su hijo menor y de un año en sus brazos para jugar al avión.**

 

**Eso la impresionó. Sabe perfectamente que su esposo no es una persona nostálgica o un “tonto sentimental” según clasifica el propio Levi, porque Ackermann siempre está mirando hacia el futuro, sus reflexiones siempre están basadas en el presente o en el futuro, pero casi nunca en el pasado.**

— **Estás muy joven para hacer esas reflexiones de la vida, Levi** — **, opina mientras escucha la risa del niño quien disfruta ser el avión de su padre**.

— **Tal vez** — **pensando que ya está llegando a los cuarenta** — **pero fue divertido recordar el desastre de la primera vez juntos** — **,** **dice luego de hacer ruido del motor y sonidos para el pequeño.**

— **O la vez en que decidiste legarme la cocina, ya que como soy la encargada de los huertos y del ganado, pues era un deber /natural/ encargarme de la alimentación** — **,** **ríe recalcando aquella palabra mientras está jugando con las manitas del mayor de sus hijos que tiene dos años.**

— **Cierto** —, **hace una mueca de desagrado sin dejar de sonreír.**

**Realmente, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue un desastre. Eso, si dejaban al margen el momento en que se declararon ese sentimiento compartido hace mucho tiempo, pero que la guerra y las ambiciones del enemigo los obligó** — **por un largo tiempo** — **a postergarlos y esconderlos, ya que cualquier vinculación personal se transformaba en una amenaza, tanto en los combates de titanes, porque los debilitaba y, también contra el poder político, porque pudieron ser amenazados a hacer cosas a costa de sus principios por mantener oculta esa verdad.**

**Hanji es una amiga a todo terreno y es por eso que están juntos, ya que las labores del hogar son compartidas además del cuidado de los dos pequeños que tienen, pero para preservar ese equilibrio como matrimonio y padres, deben estar juntos como pareja, como amigos. Entenderse las bromas, pelear sabiendo que eso no los va a destruir por la confianza que le han puesto a su relación.**

**Y esa confianza comenzó al tenerse apodos, no de los románticos, por cierto, ya que esos no existen entre ellos** — **a lo más el “mi amor” o “cariño” cuando se están amando en la carne y a solas, pero nada más** — **. Siempre se ha escuchado “loca” y maniático”, “comelona” y “borracho”, “payasa” y “cara de culo”, pero sólo a vista de los más íntimos y ese respeto siempre ha sido tácito entre ellos.**

**Adora que Hanji no sea de esas mujeres delicadas sin dejar de ser una dama, ya que no es de las que se quejan porque se les quebró una uña o entra en pánico absoluto porque no tienen la ropa o el accesorio adecuada para ir a un lugar determinado, ya que ella es de las que piensan que la persona es la que calza la ropa y no al revés, por eso que cada prenda que tiene, la arregla en un elegante estilo más un peinado que la hace ver más hermosa y fresca como las lechugas que ella misma cría en su huerto.**

**Otra mujer castraría su pasión si le sale con un negocio distinto a ese.**

**Levi baja a su hijo con quien está jugando al avión y lo sienta en sus propias piernas para tomar el mentón de su esposa y robarle un beso profundo, amoroso en donde sus sentimientos de dicha puedan llegar al corazón de Hanji.**

— **¿En serio estás bien, Levi?** — **, apenas correspondiendo muy sorprendida por el repentino gesto del otro.**

— **¡Tché!** — **bufa mientras se cruza de brazos manteniendo a su pequeño sentado frente a él** — **¿No me reclamaste en la mañana que ya no te doy besos al atardecer?** — **, refunfuña de mentiras, ya que sólo quiere ver el carmín en el rostro de su esposa.**

— **Si, pero…** — **, intentando argumentar su posición, pero Levi le detiene con una mirada profunda y fija en ella.**

— **Aun ese rojo de tus mejillas me parece el color más hermoso de todos** — **, galantea para conseguir su objetivo**

— **Levi…** — **,** **se sonroja definitivamente sin poder articular ninguna palabra.**

— **Sé que no soy romántico, pero…** — **, sin dejar de ponerle atención a esa mirada que adora de ella.**

— **Pero, así me gustas…** — **, le responde retomando sus cinco sentidos mientras le sonríe con esa complicidad propia que han forjado como pareja.**

**Le sonríe encontrándola perfecta nuevamente.**

**Hanji lo deja ser con todos sus defectos y virtudes, lo ama así… entero. No le quiere cambiar y eso para él significa amor. De esos que son verdaderos y duraderos.**

**De pronto, se siente embriagado por aquellos ojos chocolate de su esposa, quienes están detrás de esos cristales que le permiten ver mejor.**

**Se acerca nuevamente a su rostro, pero esta vez sin tomar el mentón mientras sostiene a su hijo, ya que debe ladear un poco el cuerpo para alcanzar a la mujer sin ayuda de los brazos.**

**Y un nuevo beso se dieron, aunque con el consentimiento de ambos, un ósculo lleno de dicha y plenitud entre ellos, uno muy profundo donde no existe el afán ni tampoco el miedo por los nervios de la primera vez; sus lenguas se acarician entre ellas antes de cerrar con picos largos y suaves.**

**Se miran sonrientes e inmersos en su propio mundo hasta que Levi baja repentinamente para besarle el cuello y el insinuante escote de su esposa al haberse colocado una de las camisas del otrora sargento.**

— **No me beses los senos delante de los niños, idiota** — **, con voz azorada y seducida igualmente por aquellas caricias**.

— **Contrólate, Levi** —, **irrumpe una tercera voz.**

**Ambos voltean su rostro para reconocer que Erwin está frente a ellos. Hanji se cubre inmediatamente sus pechos cerrando con las dos manos la abertura de la camisa masculina que trae puesta.**

— **Estoy en mi casa, carajo** — **,** **disgustándose con el rubio.**

— **Me llevo a los niños** — **dice tomando al mayor que se cuelga del cuello y coloca sus piernecitas en el abdomen y espalda mientras que el más pequeño lo toma en brazos** — **Para que puedas disfrutar de los senos de tu esposa sin la presencia de menores, pervertido** — **, agrega.**

— **Tan amable como siempre** — **sonriendo un poco avergonzada** — **¿Vienes con tu pareja?** — **,** **tratando de voltear la situación a su favor, ya que Levi todavía mira con cara de pocos amigos a Erwin.**

— **Sí, aprovecharemos de pasear con los pequeños. Te los traigo al rato. Diviértanse** — **, sonriendo con picardía para molestar a Ackermann, quien aún hecha humos.**

— **A la vuelta cenamos todos juntos. ¿Ok?** — **, le invita Zoe agradecida por el paseo que les dará a los niños.**

— **Claro. Hasta entonces** — **, se despide con una sonrisa que brilla igual que sus ojos de cielo despejado.**

**Levi y Hanji observan cómo Erwin se pierde con los niños hasta ser visto nuevamente y a los pies de la colina con su pareja para irse todos juntos a pasear en caballo, ya que el antiguo comandante nunca dejó de montarlos a pesar que aún no han encontrado cómo proporcionarle el brazo que le falta.**

**Aunque, eso nunca ha mellado su voluntad de montar.**

— **¿Recuerdas que aquí lo hicimos la primera vez para que absolutamente nadie se llegase a enterar de lo nuestro?** — **,** **comenta la castaña observando la corteza de aquel manzano que no se sabe cuántos años tiene exactamente.**

— **También recuerdo cuando las manzanas te caían en la cabeza. No sabía si gemías de dolor o de placer. Creía que eras sadomasoquista** — **, haciendo una mueca sonriente sin dejar de mirarle. Se la debe por quedarse callada ante las pachotadas anteriores de Erwin.**

— **Mira quien habla** — **rebatiendo un poco disgustada** — **querías gritar igual, pero gruñías para que no te rechazara por marica** — **, burlándose.**

— **Ya quisieras** — **, tentándola mientras descubre nuevamente sus senos.**

— **No te atreves, porque sabes que es cierto** — **, incitándolo. Le encanta juguetear con él.**

— **Retira lo dicho, porque vas a perder, tontita** — **, besando nuevamente esos senos que le vuelven loco de ella.**

— **Nunca…** — **, suspira azorada.**

 

**Levi se levanta para jalarle de un tirón hacia arriba y apagarla contra la corteza de aquel árbol donde se gestaron sus hijos, donde han peleado y festejado con su esposa y amigos.**

**Aquel que ha sido testigo de su vida y de su amor por esa mujer que le ha dado todo, su esposa, la loca de los titanes.**

**— FIN —.**


End file.
